Screaming Hallelujah
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: It started with an interesting night of rock and roll and kissing. Will it end in true love? Sokai.


**Here's a newbie folks, hope you like it. I'm gonna continue it, along with my other stories. Hope you enjoy it. Leave some reviews please. **

* * *

Sora pulled his guitar bag a little closer, walking into the club. There was a guitar contest here, something Sora had heard about at his school. _Hell, why not, I can probably smoke any kid that comes here anyway._ He thought. Coming into the club, he looked around, seeing a few other kids his age, no one he recognized. Then he saw the one who was apparently running this show, and he had to double take. He had heard about her, but he didn't want to believe it.

Kairi's eyes drifted through the crowd of soon to be playing guitarists, wondering who would be her bands guitarist. She also was checking out the guys, wondering if she could find someone to be with. She wasn't one to just let the possibility of some nice looking guy pass her by. Her eyes however, contacted with someone else's; Sora's.

_She's, unbelievable._

_He's, unbelievable._

Two thoughts at the same time that went through the eyes of young hearts. Sora quickly looked away, while Kairi leaned back and tapped her bassist's shoulder. "Nami, check this kid out," Namine peeked her head around and laughed, "What the hell's so funny?"

"That's my cousin," Namine said, a grin on her face, "I know that goober would be here."

"Please, tell me more about this...goober." Kairi said, leaning back more.

"Trust me, you won't see anyone better at guitar then him, well, besides the classics. That kid picked up a guitar at the age of 5 and only put it down to go to bed. Kid's a machine, I'm tellin' you." Namine said, before skittering off to find her boyfriend.

"Cousin aye? Well that makes things easier, in both ways." Kairi said with a smirk. Maybe this kid would be different then the other guys she tried to get as guitarists/boyfriends.

Sora set his bag down and took out his guitar, his black Gibson Les Paul. His most prized possession, he had won it in a guitar battle. He took it out of it's case and put it's strap on, sliding it into position on his shoulder. He was ready to rock this place, and knew that he could.

"Well well well, it's come down to just two of you," Kairi said, no microphone , to get their attention, "Sora and Riku, you both have been rocking this place to it's core, but I think I need to see you two up there for one more song a piece."

Kairi was of course, completely bullshiting Riku. He was terrible, so wasn't everyone but Sora. That kid had more talent then each of the other's combined and doubled. He just sat in a chair, looking at his guitar. She had seen a lot from this kid, but wanted to see just a bit more.

"And this time you two, pull out all the stops and give it the best song you know how to play." Kairi added. She watched Namine walk over to Sora, and wondered what was going to be said.

Sora was checking his guitar, getting ready for his last song. He looked up to see blue eyes, and almost fell back in his chair. "Namine whoa!" As his chair landed his cousin just laughed.

"What? You didn't see me in your stage blindness? Man Sora, you really have lost it." Namine chuckled, moving some hair from her face.  
"Hello, I've been standing right next to you while I'm up there, of course I can see you. Jeeze. So how's things with you and Roxas?" Sora threw in, talking about the drummer of the band.

"Still goin good and he's still bangin his drums like a fool. So, what's the final song you're gonna do?"

"Oh come on Nami, you still haven't figured that out yet?"

"You're kidding, you really wanna tear apart that kid with that?"

"Have you seen what this kid's been playing? He wondered if I could help him play back up on 'Through the Fire and Flames.' Gimmie a break! Besides, I'm a little more curious about your friend over there."

"Ah ha, I so knew it. You've got a thing for her yet you haven't even met her yet. Sora you are just a lady killer, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about." Sora turned to look at Namine.

"Oh I'll just let you find out on your own." Namine smirked, walking away with a skip in her step.

"There's gotta be a reason why I'm related to her, really..." Sora muttered, then leaned back, stopping as he felt that there was someone behind him. Tilting his head back some, he was face to face with blue eyes again, this time, it was red hair, not blond. He blinked. "Hi there."

"Um, hey." Kairi said, sounding like a timid girl. They just sat there, looking at each other. Then Sora cleared his throat.

"Uh, any particular reason you came over here?"

"To say hi, I think. Maybe...." Kairi started trailing off.

"Well then, since this conversation happens to be going absolutely nowhere, why don't you do us both a favor and go back and sit down, and I think we'll be talking later." Sora said with a smirk. Kairi blinked, then nodded.

When she sat back down, Roxas pushed his chair back and leaned against the table, looking at her. "What the hell just happened there Ms. "Tough as Steel" Kairi?"

"How the hell do I know? That kid just, I don't know, talking to him is a problem for me." Kairi whispered, still unsure what had happened herself.

"Well let's get this crazy show started. I wonder what the failtrain Riku will want us to play. God that kid's bad..." Roxas said as he pushed himself up and scooped up his drumsticks, going to the stage.

After both Namine and Roxas had set up, Riku stepped up onto the stage, his red and white Stratocaster covered in stickers of skulls and fake blood in hand. Sora was sitting on the edge of the stage, strumming away with his guitar.

"So Riku, what's your last song gonna be?" Kairi sighed.

"That would be Raining Blood, by Slayer." Riku said, a stupid looking confidence on his face. Sora rolled his eyes as Riku eyed him, looking like he was about to show him up.

"That's not gonna happen." Roxas threw out. Riku snapped around to face him.

"What did you say?" Riku snarled.

"I told you, I'm not playing that God awful song. Sorry kid-o, but we aren't looking for fast music. Scoot it." Roxas said, motioning him off stage with his sticks.

"That's bull-" Riku tried to say, but Sora pushed him out of the way. "What the hell man?"

"Dude, you wanted to play Dragonforce, the worst band to attempt playing rock. Did you pick that up from Guitar Hero? Get off the stage, let a real guitarist play." Sora said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Play something that's just guitar and no vocals? Like a super solo?"

"Indeed he is." Namine answered him, stepping up with her bass.

"Now back up kid, and watch a real guitarist at work." Sora said. He turned to face Roxas, "Start it off." Roxas smirked, spun his stick and just started tapping on the snare. Riku looked confused, but then it started.

Sora slid his pick up the guitar neck and started making his guitar sing. He was playing Satch Boogie, made famous by Joe Satriani. He had practiced this song for ages, Roxas and Namine always helping. Kairi's eyes widened as she watched Sora play the song note for note, perfectly. He even nailed the tapping solo.

Riku was gone by the time the song ended, only Kairi and the other guitarists remaining stood up and applauded Sora. He bowed, then stood up to the mike and said "Would it be alright if I was to play just one more song? I just wanna know if I can also sing this one, cause I haven't sung and played in a while and I think I'm getting a bit rusty."

Kairi was stunned. She gave a thumbs up, that being the best she could. Sora nodded and turned back to Namine and Roxas, saying "Well, I think you know what song I'm talkin about."

"Hell yeah." Namine said, ready to go. Roxas hit the snare a few times, and they went straight into Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World. Kairi shot up, she loved this song. The remaining people got up and started dancing. Kairi had her eyes on Sora the whole time, as he sung the song his best, playing the guitar the whole time.

As Sora was putting his stuff away, he turned to face Kairi again. "Hello again." Sora said, zipping up the guitar bag.

"Look, I'm just going to skip the bull and get straight to the good stuff. Besides the fact you just rocked this place harder then most bands, you're in the band."

"Good for me. But I'm sure that's not why you came over here, to tell me the obvious."

"You could say that was exactly why I came over here." Kairi said, putting her hands on her waist. Sora turned to face her.

"And what might you be talking about with that." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Fuck it, I'm just gonna say it and do it." Kairi sighed, grabbing, Sora's collar, pulled him down to her and kissed him, smack dab on the lips. Sora's eyes widened, but he honestly wanted this. Kairi pulled herself back, as hard as that was for her, and whispered "God damn kid you taste good...now before I return to my little paradise, I like you, you obviously like me, and I damn as well am gonna make this work. Now we have a few choices, you're place, my place, or backstage." She said, kissing him again. Sora, tried to pull himself away such as she did, but found it just as hard.

"My place, It's quiet and we can be alone." Sora said. "And I agree, fully, with everything."

They somehow made it to Sora's car, and also made it to Sora's house within a few minutes. They made it inside, and somehow to Sora's room. Sora's iPod was in it's sound dock, and it started playing after he knocked over the remote. The shuffle played one song, Hallelujah by Paramore. The lyrics seemed to fit the growing situation. The heat between the two, the way it started.

_If only time flew like a dove, _

_We gotta make it fly,_

_Faster then I'm,_

_Falling in love._

**Damn, he's good. Reviews please?**

* * *


End file.
